


First Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Lapis Lazuli - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Peridot - Freeform, Slow Dancing, Steven Universe - Freeform, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis and Peridot were dancing. That was all it was- sweet, slow dancing in a ballroom. Until they get caught, that is, but maybe it’s for the best.





	First Kiss

Everything had lead up to this.

The music was loud, yet slow and inviting. Like a leaf that landed in a puddle, providing that small ripple in the water where it had fallen, Peridot outstretched her hand to a startled Lapis. 

The lights were dim, yet brighter than ever in that very moment. It seemed like everybody was watching, like everybody could see straight through Lapis. Straight through her doubts and insecurities. Straight through the butterflies in her stomach she’d been trying to deny were there for months. Straight into her soul, that had been oh-so mercilessly touched by none other than the short and stout individual that was trying to do the same again and again.

Peridot herself looked rather formal. She wore a dark green suite with a scarlet bow tie, the color scheme almost seeming to ricochet off of Lapis’. The water witch was stunning, dressed to impress in a silky royal blue gown with a blood red barrette in her masterfully-curled hair.

But color wasn’t the only thing they had in common. Their hearts were on their sleeves, their hopes were hung on a wire, and their breath was caught in their throats.

“Lapis Lazuli-“

Lapis met Peridot’s determined gaze, not able to stop the flutter of her heart in her chest. The apprehension was too much for her. Peridot’s gloved hand outstretched to her, waiting for her approval.

“May I have this dance?” Peridot spoke, her voice unsteady as her free hand nervously rubbed the back of her own, trembling neck.

Lapis gratefully took Peridot’s hand, taking a step forward and allowing herself to touch the blonde ever so slightly as her free fingertips grazed Peri’s collarbone, trailing down her back and to her side just above her legs. 

“Of course.” 

The two weren’t the prettiest of dancers, which was the usual outcome for most of the couples there. Not many people had danced before- and Peridot was one of them. How she had the courage to ask Lapis to try it with her without even stuttering, she would never know. But she did know that as they spun about, she felt the heavy feeling in her chest being replaced by a rather bubbly, joyful one.

“You look gorgeous.”

Lapis caught Peridot’s eye as the green gem glanced away, and she felt her face heat up at the compliment.

“I like your suit.” She stammered out. “It really fits you.”

Peridot couldn’t resist a smile at that. “I knew you’d like it. Pearl- the clod- told me you wouldn’t.”

Lapis only smiled wider, giggling a little. Their small talk only faded into the sound of the crowd and the music, where the slow dance was lasting a lot longer than most of the nervous pairings had hoped. 

Sitting on the sidelines, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were watching the crowd with intent. Steven had asked Connie out to this dance- of course she said yes- and they were out on the dance floor somewhere. So, when Amethyst spotted a shark instead of a whale, she shot up with a laugh.

“Hah!” She snorted, pointing. “Garnet! Garnet, look!”

Garnet was obviously confused, standing up beside the purple gem and lowering her visor to follow her tiny hand. 

Low and behold, Lapis and Peridot we’re chatting quietly, looking rather sentimental. Their smiles were small and soft, their eyes were dilated. They were a lot more friendly with each other than some of the other couples, Lapis having used her hand to pull Peridot’s body much closer to her’s.

Garnet took her visor off completely for a moment, before plopping it back on and sitting down with a grumble of “I didn’t see this coming.” Pearl had taken a glance as well, and was rambling about how rude it was to be spying. Yet, Amethyst was still watching. In fact, she had her phone out. She was waiting for the perfect moment to snap a picture. And nobody was telling her otherwise- they didn’t know what would come of it.

Lapis and Peridot’s steady pace around the dance floor slowed as they spun. Lapis had done that on purpose. She needed to talk, and this was the only way to do it.

“Peridot, I have something to say.” She stammered out, to which Peridot’s head lifted. “I really like this.”

She was met with silence for a moment, the volume of the music increasing as it closed in around her. 

“I do, too.” Peridot nodded in agreement, her voice kept rather steady. “I like it a lot, I mean. It’s nice.”

Lapis sighed, realizing Peridot wasn’t understanding. The hand she had on Peridot’s naval swiftly trailed back up her spine, now resting on the back of her neck and pulling Peridot’s head forward.

“I really like you.”

It took a moment- a quick moment where neither of them took a breath at all- before Lazuli leaned her head forward as Peridot did the same. Their foreheads touched, their noses grazing one another’s as they caught their breath.

And then there was the sound of somebody snapping a picture before the slow dance was over, it’s music fading away into nothingness. 

Lapis pulled away rather suddenly, clearing her throat. Yet, she still held a hand out, blushing a navy blue. “Do you wanna go outside?”

Peridot gulped before taking her hand this time, and nodding. “Y- Yes.”

Meanwhile, Steven and Connie returned to the “Death of Amethyst” as Garnet called it. The purple quartz had fallen on her back, cracking up in snorts and chuckles with her phone pulled to her chest. She had gotten the best footage anybody could have. The best proof ever.

Sliding the glass door open, Lapis suddenly moved to in front of Peri with a giggle. “After you.”

Peridot held back a chuckle, proceeding onward with a tiny “hmph” and a mutter of “Yeah that’s right.”

Lapis felt her hand drift from Peri’s as her date skipped off to a bench and plopped itself down, the warmth she had been holding long gone. She didn’t like that fact. So, she followed with some pep in her step, grabbing each other’s hands almost instantly.

“Let’s continue.” The water witch grinned. She was almost flirtatious, pulling Peri forward by her neck again. But this time, Peridot didn’t follow up with any cuddles. Instead, she went straight for the kill, pressing her lips against Lapis’.

They sat like that for a few breathless moments, lips pressed together, before pulling away. They didn’t move too far apart, though. Lapis could feel Peridot’s hand trail up to her neck, kissing it delicately.

Lapis had never felt so happy.

Pulling away just to stare at somebody was never what Peridot thought she would have done- but in the heat of the moment, she did just that. Staring up and down Lazuli, hand lowered into her shoulder. She really was stunning- if not to herself, than to Peridot.

At least to Peridot.

Lapis was getting impatient. Taking Peridot’s hand and leaning forward, she kissed Peridot once more- and couldn’t resist another. And then another. And then another. They loved the warmth, addicted to each other’s touch. Burying their hands into each other’s hair, the only thing that stopped them was the sound of the door opening.

Steven was there, his eyes starry, his hands pressed to his cheeks.

Lapis sat upright, gulping nervously.

“Aww! You guys..”


End file.
